That Boy
by oohsehoonie
Summary: /FOR EVENT "HUNHAN BUBBLE TEA COUPLE"/Luhan yang bosan terus disuruh mencari pacar oleh sahabatnya bertemu Sehun yang sedang membolos di atap. "Memangnya apa pentingnya hal itu untukku?" "XIAO LUHAN,DO KYUNGSOO DAN BYUN BAEKHYUN! KELUAR SEKARANG" "Kenapa?" "Sedang ada masalah dengan Baekhyun juga Kyungsoo?"/HUNHAN!KAISOO!CHANBAEK!EXO! SEHUN LUHAN!/ it's GS
1. Chapter 1

**Warning : It's GS! DLDR ! TYPO(s) ! NO BASHING! NO PLAGIAT!**

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Luhan. **

**Other : Baekhyun,Kyungsoo(D.O),Chanyeol,Jongin**

**Cast milik diri mereka sendiri,orang tua dan agensinya. Tapi fict ini asli buatan otak author**

**Rated : T**

**Hope you like this story!**

**OohSehoonie present….**

**"****That boy****"**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

.

.

"Kalau Jongin sih sering mengajakku ke tempat yang romantis saat kencan" ujar yeoja bermata bulat

"Chanyeol sih selalu mengajakku ke tempat bermain game dan semacamnya" ucap seorang lagi disampingnya

Luhan menatap kedua sahabatnya malas. Dirinya diabaikan karena kedua yeoja itu asik membicarakan namjachingu mereka masing-masing.

"Lu~ cepatlah mencari namchin, agar kita bisa melakukan triple date" celetuk sahabatnya yang bertubuh mungil

Sedangkan sahabatnya yang bermata bulat hanya terkikik mendengarnya

"Cih, memang apa pentingnya untukku?" Luhan segera beranjak keluar kelas

.

.

"Memangnya apa pentingnya hal itu untukku?" ucap Luhan sambil menendang kaleng minuman yang sudah dihabiskannya semenit lalu

"Hei,jangan membuang sampah sembarangan" namja di depannya memungut kaleng tersebut

Luhan hanya diam mengabaikan namja itu

"Kenapa kau tak masuk kekelas?" ucap namja itu lagi

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Luhan ketus

"Baiklah. Setidaknya ada yang akan menemaniku disini"

Luhan hanya diam. Ya,lebih baik dia disini bersama namja itu daripada mendengar ocehan kedua sahabatnya itu

Sudah sejam berlalu semenjak kedua siswa itu menghabiskan waktu bersama di atap sekolah, selama itu pula mereka asik dengan kegiatan mereka.

Luhan yang asik menghitung awan yang lewat di atas kepala mereka dan siswa disebelahnya sibuk memandang awan yang dihitung Luhan.

Awalnya namja itu memilih tidur pada kursi panjang yang diletakkan disana tapi langsung tersadar saat Luhan juga ikut berbaring dan mulai menghitung awan-awan itu

"Sudahlah, aku lelah" ujar Luhan sambil memejamkan matanya

"Salahmu sendiri menghitung awan itu tanpa sebab"

"Aku hanya bosan. Memangnya kau sendiri tak bosan daritadi hanya diam menatap awan itu"

"Sedikit" jawab namja itu sambil tersenyum tipis

"Ck" Luhan menatap Sehun sebal

"Sudahlah, ayo pulang bel sudah berbunyi dari semenit lalu" dia berjalan meninggalkan Luhan

.

.

Hari ini Luhan terlihat mengabaikan penjelasan yang diberikan gurunya. Ia malah asik memandangi halaman buku tulisnya yang masih kosong.

"Hey,Lu~" panggil yeoja imut disampingnya

"Mwo?" jawab Luhan

"Tumben sekali kau tidak memperhatikan penjelasan Han seonsaengnim"

"Kalau seonsaengnim-nya keren aku akan memperhatikannya" jawab Luhan asal

Baekhyun hanya bingung mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu. Ada yang aneh hari ini.

"Jangan mengganggu orang yang sedang jatuh cinta Baekie." Kyungsoo yang berada di depan mereka sudah berbalik dan tersenyum jahil pada Luhan

"Aish,apa-apaan kau Kyung" Luhan memukul lengan Kyungsoo

"XIAO LUHAN,DO KYUNGSOO DAN BYUN BAEKHYUN! KELUAR SEKARANG" teriak Han seonsaengnim

.

.

"Ini semua gara-gara kalian. Aku kan belum selesai mencatat" gerutu Luhan

"Bukannya daritadi kau memang tidak melakukan apa-apa" Baekhyun tidak terima disalahkan

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kita ke kantin saja" ucap Kyungsoo

"Kalian saja" Luhan berjalan menuju tempat kemarin

.

.

"Hhh. Percuma saja" Luhan melihat sekeliling, ternyata yang dicarinya tak ada

"Aih, kenapa aku malah mencarinya" Luhan mengacak rambutnya frustasi

Ia memutuskan duduk di kursi yang kemarin ditempatinya bersama namja yang tak dikenalnya

Luhan sudah memutuskan tak mengikuti pelajaran sampai pulang nanti,selain malas ada beberapa tugas yang memang belum dikerjakannya.

'Jadi,daripada dihukum yah membolos saja' pikir Luhan

Semenit..

Dua menit..

Tiga menit...

Sepuluh menit..

"Kenapa tak seperti kemarin. Rasanya menyenangkan saat membolos" monolog Luhan

"Ck,sudahlah" Luhan memutuskan untuk duduk saja disana memainkan ponselnya

"Membolos lagi?"

Luhan berbalik, dan menemukan namja yang sejak tadi dicarinya

"Kau juga" ucap Luhan menjaga agar suaranya biasa saja

"Kenapa?"

"Hanya ingin. Kepalaku pusing berada di kelas terus menerus" jawab Luhan

"Bukannya kau selalu memperhatikan guru? Kenapa kali ini merasa seperti itu?"

Luhan terheran mendengar ucapan namja ini. Darimana ia tau kebiasaan Luhan di kelas sedangkan mereka baru bertemu kemarin

"Hey, kita sekelas. Apa kau tak tau?" ucap namja itu seakan bisa membaca pikiran Luhan

"Eh? Jinjja? Lalu kenapa aku tak pernah melihatmu di kelas?" Tanya Luhan

"Molla"

"Hey,siapa namamu?"

"Oh Thehun"

"Eoh? Thehun? Kyeopta" Luhan tertawa mendengar ucapan namja di depannya

"Maksudku Sehun" jawab Sehun malas

"Kau cadel? Yang benar saja? kau sudah berada di sekolah menengah atas, bukan paud lagi" Luhan menahan tawanya

"Diamlah. Ini juga bukan kemauanku" Sehun berjalan menghindari ocehan Luhan

"Ya! tunggu. Jadi kau yang bernama Oh Sehun? Pantas saja aku jarang melihatmu, bagaimana bisa aku melihatmu kalau hampir setiap hari kau bolos terus" Luhan memandang Sehun heran kenapa anak ini selalu membolos

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu" ujar Sehun yang merasa risih akan tatapan Luhan

"Apa kau selalu diam disini saat pelajaran" Tanya Luhan

Sehun hanya mengangguk

"Woah, daebak. Bagaimana bisa kau tak mendapat teguran atau semacamnya" Luhan memandang Sehun heran

"Tak perlu memikirkan hal tak penting seperti itu"

Luhan hanya diam memandang Sehun kagum

"Hey, temani aku ke kantin" Sehun menarik Luhan tiba-tiba

"Aku tak lapar. Kau sendiri saja" Luhan berusaha melepas pegangan Sehun

"Sudah ikut saja." Sehun tetap menarik Luhan sampai ke kantin

.

.

"Baekkie, itu namja yang kuceritakan" bisik Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun

"Mana?" Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandangan mata Kyungsoo

"Itu yang bersama Luhan. Mereka berdua tampak dekat" Kyungsoo menunjuk Sehun

"Bukannya dia Oh Sehun? Sekelas dengan kita kan? Apa mereka berpacaran?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Molla. Hanya saja kemarin aku melihat mereka berdua saat mencari Luhan yang tak masuk saat pelajaran terakhir. Dan hari ini mereka berdua lagi-lagi bersama. Bisa kutebak sampai pelajaran terakhir nanti Luhan akan menghilang lagi" Kyungsoo memasang pose berpikirnya

"Tapi Luhan kan murid teladan. Mana bisa dia berubah hanya karena namja itu" ujar Baekhyun tak yakin

"Cinta itu bisa merubah segalanya Baek. Segalanya." Ujar Kyungsoo penuh penekanan

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk saat mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo

.

.

"Apa benar kau ingin ikut bersamaku?" Tanya Sehun tak yakin

Luhan mengangguk mantap "Daripada dihukum seonsaengnim karena tidak mengerjakan tugas lebih baik aku ikut denganmu"

Sehun menatap Luhan tak percaya. Selama ini Luhan kan selalu mengerjakan tugas, kenapa bisa ia tidak mengerjakannya hari ini

"Yasudahlah, terserah kau saja. kajja" Sehun mengajak Luhan menuju tempat motornya berada

.

.

Seharian itu Luhan dan Sehun menghabiskan waktu mereka mengunjungi tempat-tempat seperti rumah makan,game center bahkan sampai toko buku. Setelahnya mereka kembali ke sekolah yang sudah sepi untuk mengambil tas dan Sehun pun mengantar Luhan pulang

Sesampai dirumah, Luhan langsung merebahkan diri di kasurnya. Pikirannya melayang mengingat hari ini dilaluinya bersama namja yang baru saja dikenalnya. Oh Sehun.

.

.

Luhan sedang mencatat apa yang tengah ditulis seonsaengnim di papan. Jika kalian ingin tahu sebenarnya tangan Luhan sudah sangat pegal namun karena catatan ini akan diperiksa dengan berat hati akhirnya Luhan memilih untuk mencatatnya. Luhan melirik kebarisan tempat duduk paling belakang tempat Sehun duduk jika masuk ke kelas.

'Lagi-lagi anak itu bolos' pikir Luhan

Pikirannya kembali melayang mengingat kejadian kemarin

_Flashback_

_"Sehun,bisakah kau pelankan motornya? Kalau aku terjatuh bagaimana?" ucap Luhan sambil memegang baju seragam Sehun_

_Bukannya memelankan laju motornya, Sehun malah mempercepat lajunya hingga Luhan memeluknya dengan erat dari belakang. Tanpa Luhan sadari Sehun tersenyum tipis_

_._

_._

_"Yeoja macam apa kau ini. Makan es krim saja masih belepotan" ujar Sehun seraya menyerahkan sapu tangan berwarna birunya_

_Luhan hanya tertawa sebelum kembali menikmati es krim yang dibelikan Sehun untuknya_

_Sehun membersihkan noda es krim di sekitar bibir Luhan saat menyadari Luhan tak akan mengambil sapu tangannya karena yeoja itu sedang asik bersama es krim vanilla-nya_

_._

_._

Luhan merona mengingat kejadian kemarin. Entah kenapa setiap memikirkan Sehun ia selalu seperti ini.

"Hey,jangan melamun saja" sebuah suara menyadarkan Luhan

Luhan menoleh kesamping dan mendapati Sehun sudah duduk disebelahnya

"Kau? Bagaimana bisa disini?" Tanya Luhan bingung

"Luhan, perhatikan penjelasan saya" teguran seonsaengnim sukses membuat Luhan mengarahkan pandangannya kedepan dan mengabaikan Sehun yang tampak menertawakannya

.

.

Luhan sedang merapikan barangnya dan bersiap untuk pulang saat Sehun seenaknya merebut tasnya lalu menarik Luhan untuk ikut bersamanya

"Apa kau selalu seperti ini jika ingin mengajak orang pulang bersama?" omel Luhan saat mereka akan menaiki motor Sehun

"Jika kau ingin tahu, sebenarnya baru kau saja yang pernah kuajak pulang bersama" jawab Sehun sambil memakai helm-nya

Luhan sedikit merasa bangga karena ucapan Sehun barusan, itu artinya Sehun tak pernah sedekat ini dengan orang lain selain Luhan bukan?

'Aish,apa yang patut dibanggakan. Kenapa pikiranku jadi kacau begini'

"Cepat naik" Sehun menyadarkan Luhan dari kegiatannya

"Ehm, Sehun kau mau mengajakku kemana?" Tanya Luhan saat sudah naik ke motor Sehun

"Memangnya kau mau kemana?" Sehun balik bertanya

"Eh? Jadi kau tak tau akan pergi kemana?"

"Hanya ingin mengajakmu berjalan-jalan. Memangnya kau tak bosan berada dirumah terus menerus? Bahkan keluar bersama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pun sangat jarang"

Luhan tertegun mendengar ucapan Sehun, tampaknya Sehun benar-benar mengetahui dirinya luar dalam

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau yang tentukan kita akan kemana" ucapan Luhan sukses membuat Sehun tersenyum puas

.

.

"Mulai besok kau akan kujemput. Jadi jangan sampai bangun terlambat" ucap Sehun saat ia mengantar Luhan pulang

Luhan yang saat itu sudah sangat kelelahan hanya mampu mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih serta mengingatkan Sehun untuk berhati-hati dijalan

.

.

"Lu, kita terlambat. Bagaimana ini?" ucap Sehun saat mereka memasuki gerbang sekolah

"Mianhae" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum pada Sehun

Tanpa sadar Sehun mengacak rambut Luhan, membuat Luhan diam-diam tersenyum tipis

"YA! KALIAN SUDAH TERLAMBAT MASIH SAJA BERDIRI DISINI. CEPAT MASUK"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC/END?**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Mungkin fanfic ini masih banyak kekurangan, tapi apa salahnya berikan sedikit review kalian.**

**Mari lestarikan fanfic HUNHAN sudah mulai berkurang**

**Makasih banyak untuk kalian yanng meriview. review kalian sangat author hargai**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning : It's GS! DLDR ! TYPO(s) ! NO BASHING! NO PLAGIAT!**

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Luhan(GS). **

**Other : Baekhyun(GS),Kyungsoo(GS),Chanyeol,Jongin**

**Cast milik diri mereka sendiri,orang tua dan agensinya. Tapi fict ini asli buatan otak author**

**Rated : T**

**Hope you like this story!**

**OohSehoonie present….**

"**That boy****"**

.

.

_._

"_Lu, kita terlambat. Bagaimana ini?" ucap Sehun saat mereka memasuki gerbang sekolah_

"_Mianhae" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum pada Sehun_

_Tanpa sadar Sehun mengacak rambut Luhan, membuat Luhan diam-diam tersenyum tipis_

"_YA! KALIAN SUDAH TERLAMBAT MASIH SAJA BERDIRI DISINI. CEPAT MASUK"_

.

.

.

"Luhan, kajja kita pulang bersama" Baekhyun menggandeng tangan Luhan

"Ehm,Baekkie sepertinya besok saja hari ini aku ingin mampir ke toko buku" Tolak Luhan lembut

"Kalau begitu ayo kesana bersama. Aku juga akan membeli beberapa buku" celetuk Kyungsoo yang entah sejak kapan berada disamping Luhan

"Tapi aku akan mampir ke beberapa tempat sebelum kesana" Luhan mencoba menolak ajakan kedua sahabatnya itu

"Aih, Luhan kau ini kenapa? Akhir-akhir ini selalu menjauh dari kami" protes Baekhyun

"Ani. Luhan hanya ingin pulang bersamaku" Sehun muncul dihadapan ketiganya

"Jika kalian tak keberatan kami duluan" Sehun menarik Luhan menjauh dari kedua sahabat Luhan

.

.

"Sedang ada masalah dengan Baekhyun juga Kyungsoo?" Tanya Sehun saat sedang menemani Luhan membeli buku

"Aniya,hanya saja mereka sekarang lebih sering bersama kekasih mereka masing-masing. Jika kemana-mana pasti selalu ada Jongin dan Chanyeol yang menemani Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Aku jadi seperti pengganggu diantara mereka" jawab Luhan sambil tertawa

Sehun hanya mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. Dia tau betul perasaan Luhan karena Jongin juga sering mengajaknya jalan bersama Kyungsoo dan berakhir dengan Sehun pamit undur diri karena merasa tidak nyaman berada diantara dua orang yang tengah berkencan

"Ayo pulang. Buku-buku ini sudah cukup untuk menemaniku saat libur seminggu ini" Luhan menghampiri Sehun yang sedang memainkan ponselnya

"Apa kau tak berencana liburan bersama temanmu? Bukankah sangat membosankan berada di rumah terus menerus?"

"Aniya. Lagipula Kyungsoo dan Baekie pasti sibuk bersama Chanyeol dan Jongin. Jadi itu tidak mungkin bisa dilakukan" Luhan tersenyum mengingat kkedua sahabatnya kini perlahan makin dekat dengan kekasih masing-masing

.

.

"Sehun,kau tak ingin mampir dulu? Sepertinya akan hujan jalanan akan licin nanti" tawar Luhan

"Tenang saja Lu, aku akan berhati-hati. Cepat masuk sebelum hujan turun"

Luhan menuruti kata Sehun, berjalan masuk kerumahnya dengan cepat kemudian tersenyum tipis pada pemuda itu sebelum menutup pintu. Sedangkan Sehun dengan hati berdebar melihat Luhan menghilang dibalik pintu.

.

.

Baru terhitung dua hari semenjak libur sekolah, namun Luhan sudah merasa bosan dirumahnya yang sepi. Kedua orang tua-nya sedang pergi menyelesaikan bisnis di China. Meninggalkan dirinya sendiri bersama beberapa maid dan seorang supir.

Buku-buku yang dibelinya beberapa hari lalu bersama Sehun tergeletak di samping tempat tidurnya. Lama-lama Luhan juga bosan membaca buku yang genre-nya sama. Ia menyesal kemarin tak membeli buku dari berbagai genre malah memilih yang bergenre romance. Entah kenapa kemarin saat bersama Sehun ia memilih buku itu padahal biasanya ia akan memilih buku dengan genre mystery.

Luhan baru akan pergi ke minimarket di ujung jalan saat melihat motor Sehun terparkir di depan rumahnya. Sehun sedang bersandar pada motornya sambil mengetik sesuatu di layar ponselnya kemudian mendekatkan ke telinganya.

Beberapa detik kemudian ponsel di tangan Luhan berbunyi,namun Luhan menolak panggilan tersebut dan langsung berjalan menuju kearah Sehun

"Kenapa kau bisa disini?" Tanya Luhan pada Sehun yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya

"Lu,kau membuatku terkejut" ujar Sehun saat menyadari sosok yang dicarinya sudah berada di hadapannya

"Mianhae, tapi untuk apa kau disini?" Tanya Luhan lagi

"Hanya ingin bertemu denganmu. Apa aku mengganggu?"

"Aniya, kau datang tepat waktu. Aku bosan berada dirumah terus"

"Ya,lalu?"

"Kau harus menemaniku selama liburan ini. Ya? mau ya Sehun?" Luhan menatap Sehun penuh harap

"Arra. Kau mau melakukan apa hari ini?"

"Bermain di Amusement park!" jawab Luhan bersemangat

Tanpa pikir panjang Sehun langsung menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju

"Masuklah kedalam dan tunggu aku berganti baju" Luhan menarik Sehun ke dalam rumahnya

"jangan terburu-buru Lu,kau lebih baik mandi daripada hanya berganti baju. Aku akan menunggumu" ucap Sehun membuat Luhan merona karena Sehun menyadari dirinya belum mandi. -.-

Sehun menatap sekeliling rumah Luhan, tampak sepi. Pantas saja Luhan bosan di rumah ini

Matanya menatap sebuah foto Luhan bersama keluarganya, menampilkan kedua orang tua Luhan dan Luhan sendiri di antaranya. Luhan pasti kesepian selama ini. kedua orang tuanya lebih sering berada di China untuk mengurus bisnis mereka meniggalkan Luhan disini.

"Hei Sehun, ayo berangkat" Sehun melihat Luhan sudah bersiap di depan pintu

Namun, mungkin hari ini cuaca sedang tak bersahabat, saat mereka keluar dari rumah Luhan ternyata langit sedang mendung dan ketika mereka akan meninggalkan rumah Luhan tetes-tetes air pun jatuh dari langit. Dengan sangat terpaksa keduanya pun kembali memasuki rumah itu.

"Hei, kita bisa kesana besok"

Ini sudah sore dan hujan belum juga behenti. Sehun frustasi karena sedari tadi Luhan hanya diam memandang keluar jendela. Ia bisa melihat raut kesal di wajah Luhan. Dirinya berusaha membuat yeoja itu tak bosan tapi ia malah di acuhkan seperti ini.

"Lu,kita masih punya banyak waktu untuk berjalan-jalan besok dan beberapa hari lagi"

"Tapi bagimana jika besok hujan? " tanya Luhan melirik Sehun

"Pasti besok cuacanya akan cerah lagi" ujar Sehun yakin

"Baiklah, kau mau minum apa biar kuambilkan"

"Terserah kau saja"

Setelah Luhan pergi mengambil minum, kini giliran Sehun menatap tajam keluar jendela. Jika saja bukan karena hujan ini ia, sudah bersenang-senang bersama Luhan dan mungkin saja ia Sudah mengungkapkan perasaanya sekarang. Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Ya, memang Sehun menyukai Luhan semenjak ia melihat gadis itu. Entah bagaimana perasaan Luhan padanya yang penting ia akan berusaha jujur pada Luhan tentang perasaannya. Yang penting perasaanya tersampaikan.

.

.

.

"Sehun,aku mau naik bianglala"

Disinilah mereka, menaiki wahana yang ada di Amusement park satu persatu tanpa memperdulikan waktu yang telah mereka habiskan disana.

"Lu,bisakah kita istirahat?"

Luhan menatap namja disebelahnya tampak kelelahan dan nafasnya tidak teratur

"Heh? Kenapa kau terlihat seperti orang yang selesai marathon?"

Sehun menatap Luhan tak percaya. Bukankah orang ini yang mengajaknya berkeliling tanpa membiarkan dirinya beristirahat barang semenit pun? Lalu kenapa yeoja di depannya ini bertanya kenapa Sehun bisa terlihat kelelahan seperti ini? Luhan ini polos atau apa. Entahlah,hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tau.

"Tunggu disini. Akan kubelikan minum. Lalu setelah itu kita harus segera naik bianglala" Sehun hanya mengangguk. Luhan terlihat ingin sekali naik bianglala. Sehun jadi tidak tega mengajaknya pulang.

"Sehun ini minumanmu. Cepatlah antriannya panjang sekali, nanti kita tidak bisa melihat matahari terbenam kalau terlambat" Luhan menarik-narik Sehun

"Lu,pelan-pelan" ucap Sehun khawatir saat Luhan hampir menambrak pagar pembatas

Sedangkan Luhan sendiri hanya menertawai kecerobohannya tanpa perduli dengan wajah khawatir Sehun

"Yeay, Sehun ayo naik. Sebentar lagi mataharinya akan terbenam. Sunset! Sunset!" heboh Luhan sehingga menarik perhatian anak kecil yang berada di sekitar mereka

Sehun hanya mampu mengelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah yeoja di hadapannya

"Indah kan Sehun?" ucap Luhan saat mereka sudah hampir sampai di puncak bianglala

'Ya, tapi lebih indah dirimu' ucap Sehun dalam hati

"Sehun? Kau kenapa?" Luhan bingung sedari tadi tak mendapat jawaban dari Sehun

"Ehm,Lu dengarkan aku baik-baik" ucap Sehun gugup

"Ya, bicaralah aku akan mendengarmu" ucap Luhan sambil meminum minuman yang tadi dibelinya

"Ehm, wanna be my girlfriend?" Tanya Sehun gugup

"Mwo? Sehun-ah, mianhae.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Special for HUNHAN BUBBLE TEA COUPLE EVENT**

**.**

**.**

**Updatenya lama ya? gak nyambung? Jelek? Mianhae mianhae mianhae~ inspirasi baru muncul seketika. Maaf juga kalau gak sesuai harapan readerdeul~**

**Untuk 'On rainy day' mungkin di postnya pas Kai ultah yah~ soalnya baru nyampe tengah dan author hilang inspirasi sama lagi males ngetik. Muehehehe /penyakit author/**

**.**

**.**

**Balesan review:**

**Niasw3ty, guest : iya TBC, ini udah lanjut kok walaupun lama. Ehehhe**

**.**

**Jejeosh : ntar sabar aja sampai luhannya mau sama si Sehun ;)**

**.**

**Guest : ciyee ciyeee**

**.**

** .58 : gak usah cuirga lagi, udah kebukti kan di chap ini**

**.**

**Rikha-chan : iya, ini gak pantes ditiru yah. Ehehhe**

**.**

**Levy. : jangan-jangan apa hayooo~**

**.**

**Mybabydeer : itu udah ditambahin tulisannya**

**.**

**Silver Lu, Meriska-Xi : udah kok, udah lanjut**

**.**

**Miireu : iya, author baru nyadar summarynya gak menarik. Makasih banget sarannya yah ;)**

**.**

**.**

**Akhir kata,**

**Mind to review? ;)**

…**..**


End file.
